


There Wasn't A Moment When I Forgot About You

by bloodsugar



Series: Am I Wrong [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Bundesliga, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Implied Marco/OMC, LGBTQ Themes, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marco's POV, Moral Ambiguity, Open Marriage, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Naturally, the easiest thing in the world for Marco has been not to get attached, not to get hung up on anybody. Ironically there is one man Marco gets hung up on. Yes, that would be Robert-Damn-You-Lewandowski. Marco is well into his twenties when he realizes that Robert has become a regular part of his jerk off fantasies, as well as his daydreaming. Actual daydreaming. Marco is only human and sometimes when he gets lonely, he catches himself wondering what it would be like to date Robert.</i><br/> </p><p>Marco POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Wasn't A Moment When I Forgot About You

 

* * *

 

 

_I don’t need a map my heart points me to you_  
 _[ **E**](http://footiez.tumblr.com/tagged/lewaneus)ven if the road ahead is rough I can’t do this where I stand_  
 _There wasn’t a moment we were apart when I forgot about you_  
 _If only I can see you at the end of the horizon_  
 _Flower that bloomed in the dark, the moon above the sea_

_**[A](http://www.kpoplyrics.net/exo-black-pearl-lyrics-english-romanized.html)** place like a secret, my beautiful black pearl_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Marco’s not really the type to get hung up on men, unless he’s in love with someone after dating them for years. He’s only ever been in one semi-long relationship and even then he wouldn’t say he was hung up on the guy, just comfortable with him. As comfortable as a public figure such as himself can be while in the closet, trying to hide his relationship from the media, the fans, his family, and the world. So naturally, the easiest thing in the world for Marco has been not to get attached, not to get hung up on anybody.

 

Ironically, of course – because if his life is not devoid of one thing, that thing is irony – there is one man Marco gets hung up on. Yes, that would be Robert-Damn-You-Lewandowski. Marco is well into his twenties when he realizes that Robert has become a regular part of his jerk off fantasies, as well as his daydreaming. Actual daydreaming, mind you, and not an overstatement. Marco is only human and sometimes when he gets lonely, he catches himself wondering what it would be like to date Robert.

 

Robert - his team mate and friend. Robert, who is so handsome and kind and funny; who is there for Marco during the ups and the downs of the BVB; who flirts with Marco like it is the most natural thing in the world. Robert, who looks Marco up and down before winking at him; or chases Marco down the pitch as they fool around during training like a couple of children. Even if there is nothing childish about the way they play around, or in the way that it makes Marco feel. Especially because there is nothing childish in the way it makes Marco feel when Robert gets engaged, and subsequently married to his beautiful blonde partner.

 

At first Marco thinks that perhaps Robert isn’t even into men. It is easier somehow for Marco to accept this theory, and run with it, and try to get over this crush of his. But that only lasts a couple of weeks, and then Marco is right back where he started, on the receiving end of Robert’s jokes and touches and flirtation. Marco loves the attention, so he always responds in kind. He plays around with Robert, bats his eyelashes at the brunet, lets them have their own private little world in which it’s just the two of them. But then, in the reality of day (and night, more specifically), their lingering looks and touches, the smiles they reserve for each other may just mean absolutely nothing because while Marco is crushing, Robert is married.

 

By the time they fuck for the first time, that momentous first time, Marco has been pining after Robert for a year. And he can not even use any other term to describe it because pining is exactly what it is - something strong enough to fuel his desire, and his liking for Robert, but also too silly to be called yearning. They don’t know each other intimately before that point, how would it be anything serious, how could it be more than a crush? It can’t be, and it isn’t. And with this conviction in mind, the belief that whatever they do can remain only physical, it is easy for Marco to sleep with Robert.

 

The sex they have in that hotel room is every fantasy Marco has jerked off to in the past months, and more. Robert basically asks him if he puts out this easy for everyone else, if he sucks every handsome guy’s dick that he can. Marco doesn’t answer. He doesn’t tell Robert even a fraction of the truth, instead choosing to make Robert guess. It’s a part of keeping a sense of distance between them and riling Robert up enough to get the older man to fuck Marco real nice and hard. And it definitely works, because the experience remains as the best sex Marco has had in his life. In the end, he is glad Robert doesn’t know that Marco doesn’t give head on the first date. He’s glad he didn’t tell Robert that his is only the third dick Marco has sucked.

 

After that first time, they don’t have the time to have a chat about it, and it is probably for the best. Marco lets it go, seemingly, because he manages not to tell Robert that all he thinks about for weeks after their encounter is the feeling of Robert’s weight on his back, Robert’s bare cock filling him up, Robert grinding into him as he came inside of him. Even in comparison with before, Marco’s mind ends up being almost entirely hijacked by the memories of them together, and fuck, they aren’t even together. Just as well, Marco respects his own ability to act like nothing has changed, because that’s how Robert approaches the situation too. Marco doesn’t know if it even occurs to the brunet that the silly pining has shifted into very serious yearning.

 

When Robert leaves Dortmund, leaves BVB and Marco behind, it hurts. Now this, is an understatement, because if Marco has to be honest, it feels like someone reached into his chest, grabbed his heart and ripped it out. Winning the Supercup does little to help with the ache, even if it’s been the thing Marco has been hoping for since the beginning of the season. The sense of agony lasts for the better part of a month until Erik and Mats do a little intervention, coming into Marco’s house and getting him to a bar. They get him drunk and then find him a cute girl to make out with. She has long dark hair and blue eyes, and Marco isn’t even into women, not even a little, but whatever little resemblance she holds to Robert manages to soothe him. He doesn’t remember much else from that night, but he does remember that the pain never really left.

 

He doesn’t stop hurting until the new season has started and Bundesliga is kicking BVB’s ass. They go down the table and with each loss Marco hates Robert for leaving more and more. It’s fucking annoying how he doesn’t hate Robert at all, actually, but the anger that he feels fuels him enough to allow him to not pick up Robert’s calls and even to change his number. Marco doesn’t want to hear it, the “sorry” – that disgusting word. There’s a saying he likes, if you don’t want to be sorry, don’t do anything to be sorry for. He wishes he could tell this to Robert, but that would mean engaging in a conversation with him. And really, Marco can’t trust himself to pick up the phone, to hear Robert’s voice and to not break down. He doesn’t want to beg Robert to come back. No. Marco wants to be angry, the anger overpowers the pain, it helps him.

 

When they play against Bayern, there is hope in Marco’s chest that he can beat the wretched team and take his revenge. It doesn’t happen, no matter how badly he wishes it would, and he is instead left feeling the weight of disappointment suffocate him. Robert, the nerve on him, comes to him while they’re still on the pitch, seeking to soothe him. It is almost instinct, and a habit, to let him ease the pain. But how can Marco do that when Robert caused the majority of this pain in the first place. He can’t, so instead he pushes Robert away, doesn’t lean into the touch, and doesn’t respond with much to Robert’s attempt to tell him that it’s going to get better. Marco could ask, what is going to get better? He could say, unless you’re on your way back to BVB this winter transfer window, get the fuck away from me.

 

Robert corners him in front of the changing rooms and Marco’s heart practically beats out of his chest. The look on Robert’s face is pitiful in its sincerity, and Marco wants to vomit his feelings all over Robert’s shoes. Instead, he strides away, mute, ignoring Robert’s steps behind him. He is almost fine to pretend that the scene he is making there in front of their NT team mates means nothing in comparison to that storm of anger and pain swirling in his chest. When Robert catches up with him, Marco allows himself to be entitled, to stand up for himself. He means to say, back off and never talk to me again, but instead he tells Robert that the brunet and the sex they had mean nothing to him. Marco doesn’t know if he sells this pathetic lie at all, but the shock on Robert’s face gives him enough time to make his escape. What he’s done may end up ruining their relationship completely, and as Marco gets inside his car he lets his masochistic side convince him, albeit briefly, that that would be a good thing.

 

Mario asks him soon after what he should do if Robert asks for his new number. Marco lets a lengthy silence linger, his thoughts a mess in his head, before he tells Mario that he needs to think about it. And he does, and then doesn’t, and then thinks about it again. As he is convincing himself to tell his best friend to never give his number to anybody, Mario tells him Robert’s been asking about how Marco is. It’s enough for Marco’s heart to pound in his chest again, to give him ridiculous childish hope that maybe, maybe there is something there. Mario tells him Robert wants to make amends, and that he looks tortured in Bayern practice. Marco replies that maybe Robert’s wife isn’t putting out or whatever, and that Mario shouldn’t mention the B word ever again. Two days later, he tells Mario he can give Robert his number if he asks.

 

When Robert texts - multiple times; Marco ignores every single text. He reads them, and curses his lack of self control for it, and then deletes them with a vengeance. He rants to Mario on the phone about how making amends can’t be easy, can’t be just a simple matter of calling someone whom you abandoned, whose heart you broke, and leaving them countless voicemails. It can’t be enough to just text ‘sorry’ and leave a ‘sorry’ message. And most of all, he doesn’t say this part to Mario out loud, Marco can’t believe how and why it is working. He tries not to let Robert’s lengthy messages get to him and fails. The process helps him none, only frustrates him further, and he thinks he finally may be going out of his mind when Robert shows up at his door one day. The flowers, and the sign, and just the stupid overboard gesture of driving all the way to Dortmund in that shiny expensive Audi to ask for Marco’s forgiveness makes Robert seem so genuine. In a way, Marco thinks he has forgiven him long before he nods his agreement to let Robert inside his home.

 

But there is a difference between forgiveness and peace, and Marco dwells in it. That week Robert says he’s going to spend in Dormund, it feels like an opportunity. Marco can’t stand to be at an odds with Robert, but the pain in his chest is so real and persistent, the feeling of abandonment so prevalent – that he can not let himself slip up. He holds back his affections, and is a mere polite host to Robert instead. There is a feeling in his chest, growing with each minute they spend together, with every word they exchange. There is so much awkwardness in the air between them, the sense that Marco is not ready to trust Robert again, and the fact that Robert knows this. Marco wonders, vaguely, as he sends Robert off that first evening, if Robert thinks this is just about anger. He doesn’t ask, and only watches after Robert’s car for a moment before closing the door. When he heads the bed that night, he tries not to imagine Robert in his hotel room. A hotel room probably not dissimilar to the one they had sex for the first and last time.

 

When Robert asks him to dinner the next day, Marco realizes that it is really happening. Whatever Robert has planned to do to make it up to Marco is already in motion, perhaps not a full-blown plan because Robert is not an elaborate man, but something else. Marco wonders if it is an urge in Robert’s chest, a tug, making him go after Marco again and again until Marco just gives in. The thought alone is unsettling, it makes Marco flustered and distracted during BVB practice. It has been long weeks of this, Robert pursuing him. Calling him, texting him, coming to him in Munich and now driving all the way to Dortmund. Marco has never had bigger reasons to be flattered, to feel wanted, and this realization alone – the fact that Robert has been pursuing him so relentlessly, even if it isn’t in a romantic way, it makes Marco pitifully distracted. Distracted from his resolve to be careful, and to not let Robert get inside his head. He thinks, as he agrees to that dinner that it would be easy to be strong and careful if Robert wasn’t being so damn genuine.

 

Marco doesn’t know much that evening. He doesn’t know if he has a plan, or even the vaguest idea about what he’s supposed to do. He doesn’t know what the right approach is to this, whatever it is, that they’re doing. Robert is making amends, clearly, but it’s a date. Marco can sense it in his gut every time Robert reaches over the table to take his hand; every time Robert looks into his eyes and gives Marco that look. Marco doesn’t know if it’s right for his heart to flutter in response, so instead he straightens his jaw, he doesn’t let it show. He tries to be strong, to build a safe wall between them, one that would prevent Robert from shattering his heart into a million pieces again. Instead, Marco can’t help but follow Robert up to his room, to follow the urge to kiss him and push him inside. Marco can’t stand to hear any more apologies, to see Robert trying to be a gentleman. As he sinks on Robert’s cock, he closes his eyes tight and pretends this isn’t the most overwhelming feeling in the world for him. He manages not to burst into tears when Robert pulls his orgasm out of him with promises to come to him again.

 

The next days they spend together, Marco repeatedly reminds himself that it is too early to forgive and forget. He allows himself to remain a little touchy, a little angry. He doesn’t let the feeling grow, but it lingers there in his chest, as he is so entitled to it. And still, even feeling the way that he does, feeling so cautious, Marco can’t help but sink a bit further into Robert every day. It feels almost too easy to let Robert touch him, let Robert kiss him, let Robert suck him and fuck him again. And every time they do any of these things it feels so comfortable and exciting, like the beginning of something so huge, but so right. Marco doesn’t let himself think about it much, but the alternative – feeling it, is not much better. And that Marco can’t help but do so, in the end.

 

Robert buys him a new gaming console, orders the food Marco loves and pays for it. They are barely on the way to making this right, and somehow it’s like they’ve been okay for weeks. When a delivery boy hits on Marco, and Marco doesn’t even feel complimented or delighted, he questions his own ability to keep Robert at a distance. He lets Robert pull him close and hold him tight that afternoon, molds his body to Robert’s, instinctive but deliberate, wanting to be close and reveling in the fact that Robert seems intent on the same. Marco doesn’t want to come on too strong, doesn’t want to throw himself in too deep, but the sex they have that night feels a lot like love and as terrifying as that is, it is above all world changing. With Robert on top of him, looking into his eyes, saying Marco’s name and filling him up so good, Marco nearly says the stupidest thing that has ever come to his mind. I love you.

 

They barely separate in the time that Robert has left before he has to go back to Munich. Marco wants to ask him to stay, but doesn’t want to ask him stay, either. He holds the reigns of his own feelings tight, keeping the control, managing to keep the neediness at bay. But it is only that way on the surface, in his actions and the way Marco manages to not show how much he wants this. How much he yearns for this - for Robert and for a chance at a normal relationship with him. It is only after Robert has driven off for Munich that it comes to Marco’s mind that he doesn’t know if what they’ve just started is the rebirth of their friendship or the birth of a romantic involvement. He isn’t sure which of these two paths will hurt him more. So to find out, to allow himself the risk of getting too close - Marco texts Robert. It is the first first-step he has taken when it comes to their communication in months.

 

They text and call each other practically every day for the next two weeks. At first it feels surreal and impossible to even think it, but soon enough Marco has to ask himself if it’s really dating. He is inclined to consider it as such, and it is adorable and pathetic of him, and he feels like a teenager again. Even as a teenager he was more cynical than this, and with the anger completely disappearing within days, Marco has to consider the option that that silly thought he had while he and Robert were making love was not so silly in the end. And there he goes, referring to it as ‘making love’, which is ridiculous, but God, is it the most appropriate term. Marco doesn’t say ‘dating’ or ‘love’ out loud of course, conscious of how early it is, how soon it is to give this feeling wings and let it fly. He doesn’t bring it up to Robert in their calls or texts, and doesn’t talk about it even to his closest friends, including the ones who know he’s been hung up on someone for a long time.

 

The day before Robert calls to arrange his next visit to Dortmund, Mario casually slips into their conversation that he thinks Marco must be happy now that he and Robert are “dating”. Momentarily stunned, Marco manages not to sputter, and feels thankful he is only talking to Mario on the phone and not in person. He goes to deny, then changes his mind and asks Mario why he would think such a thing. There is a smile in Mario’s voice as he tells Marco that it is apparent by the way Robert has been smiling to himself and to his phone during Bayern’s lunch time. Marco, stuck picturing Robert that way and smiling at the mental image, forgets completely to deny that he and Robert are dating, or to get mad at Mario for using the B word.

 

It isn’t until Robert has shared his plans for his upcoming visit, and has invited Marco to join him in Munich, that it occurs to Marco that it is real. The promise Robert made to see Marco in person, to keep him close, is very real, and Robert is working on making it a reality. Marco realizes he has barely questioned Robert’s actions, even Robert’s feelings particularly, because Robert does wear his heart on his sleeve. Marco wonders if his feelings are also displayed so obviously, or if they’re more hidden. He can’t really tell how he comes off to Robert, he just knows how it feels inside his own body – overwhelming, a pull that won’t give, and all Marco can do is follow it.

 

BVB’s bad time turns to a worst time just in time for Robert’s arrival to Dortmund. As Marco waits for Robert at the airport, he can’t comprehend how it is possible for such conflicting emotions to exist inside him at the same time. His professional life is taking a dive into the deep end in the worst of ways, and it scares the hell out of him. And in his personal life, he is already into the deep end, and if possible, it is even more terrifying. But somehow, the latter is a good type of fear. The type of fear Marco feels so acutely when Robert gathers him into his arms, right there at the airport in front of dozens of curious glances and gazes. The type of fear that tells Marco what’s happening is very real, and it may be only the beginning, but there is a good chance it will last for a while.

 

Marco feels it in his gut when Robert kisses him at his house, with longing and purpose and need, pressing Marco against the wall and groaning at the back of his throat. Marco allows the “I missed you.” to slip through his lips as he looks into Robert’s stunning eyes, bluer than the sea and the sky. As Robert says it back, it strikes Marco right in the chest that this feeling might persist, if they both want it to. And it is petrifying how much Marco wants it to. They make love again, and again that night and when close to his second orgasm, Marco admits to Robert how much he loves the feeling of Robert inside of him - all bare and throbbing, feeling perfect. He tells Robert he loves it when Robert spills inside of him, when he fills Marco up completely with his come. Robert shakes at this, getting off on the truth of Marco’s words, and Marco clings to him like a lifeline.

 

On their way to Munich, Marco is overwhelmed with worry and paranoia. He thinks he has taken it too far with Robert, said too much. He may have even told Robert he loved him in the peak of passion. Robert doesn’t push or press him to talk and it feels deceptively comfortable. Marco thinks he’s going to lose an important part of his career and Robert at the same time somehow. It isn’t until Robert is driving them to his house when Marco scolds himself inwardly, tries to get a grip. Robert’s soft gazes and reassuring words help a lot, and Marco finds himself wishing he appreciated their travel time more. It was their first time going somewhere as a couple, or two people dating, after all. It is only when they reach Robert’s spacious house and find it empty that a sense of actual relief washes over Marco. He realizes he has been dreading coming here without knowing it, or at least admitting it to himself. He has told Robert they are dating, Robert was keen on the term ‘boyfriend’ and Marco is too. But it doesn’t change the fact that Robert is married, and that has been weighing on Marco for longer than the time they’ve been boyfriends. He tries not to let the term make him too giddy, not until he knows what the deal is with Robert’s marriage.

 

Marco is generally into surprises, but he is also curious. So when Robert takes him to an unknown place that night, Marco wants to know, badly, what it is all about. Soon enough though, the restaurant itself makes it pretty self-explanatory. They have been on some semi-dates so far, but this Marco is inclined to consider the first real date they’ve been on. He can’t help but feel flattered, and wanted, and appreciated, as he sits across from Robert in this unbelievably shiny expensive restaurant. His heart flutters when the hostess and the waiting staff treat them like a couple. Marco wonders how apparent it must be that he has opened his legs, but more importantly, his heart for Robert, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He lets himself get lost into the moment, to be obvious and shameless in his fluttering little hopes and desires. He either can’t help it, or doesn’t want to. Maybe it doesn’t matter which it is, when Robert is looking at him like Marco is the center of the universe.

 

It is exactly because Marco lets himself slip, lets himself get into the moment, into Robert, into _them_ , why he has to know. He doesn’t feel relief when Robert explains he and his wife are in an open marriage, but there is something close to it brewing in Marco’s chest. Being who he is, he can not imagine that one could love passionately and deeply and still be able to share. Marco doesn’t know how different Robert may be from him in this aspect, and doesn’t intend to ask, because it isn’t something one can explain. Instead, he questions who he is to Robert, what this thing between them is. Marco doesn’t want to be a person on the side, but if there was another way to put it, he would use that. The relief does come when Robert looks him in the eye and tells him in a tone so serious and somber, and yet so hopeful, that Marco is not a thing on the side. Marco can tell Robert wants him to believe him, but more importantly, Marco already believes. Robert has taken this too far, shown Marco too much compassion and affection, passion and desire, protectiveness and pride. He has treated Marco like Marco is the most important person in his life, and Marco can’t deny it, especially not as they’re sitting there, in quite possibly Munich’s most polished and fancy restaurant. He takes Robert’s hand, and this time he is the one squeezing and holding on.

 

Marco spends the next day in Robert’s house, and even if he’d never imagined himself as a kept husband, he can relish in the feel of this while he has it. Robert being off to work, with the club that Marco won’t name stubbornly, gives Marco the opportunity to make himself at home at Robert’s house. He unpacks half of his suitcase in Robert’s bedroom, and bathroom, and it doesn’t feel like a big deal at all. He doesn’t know why it is so natural to place his clothes with Robert’s in the closet, or to align his bathroom products on the semi-empty shelf in the bathroom. But there is space in Robert’s house, space that calls to Marco in a way that tells him that Marco is meant to be occupying it. A space that tells him it should be filled by him, just as he has occupied a place in Robert’s heart. It is perhaps cheesy to think of it that way, so Marco doesn’t, after all neither of them has used any big words yet. He lets his mind wander to the previous night, to Robert’s passion, the dates he’d demanded Marco give him. Marco loves it when Robert shows him how serious he is about him; Marco melts for it every time.

 

They have dinner together that night, Marco’s feeling of comfort surprisingly extending to the kitchen. His cooking attempt is not half hearted, but he lacks talent, so Robert ends up having to help. Neither of them mentions how very housewife-like it is of Marco to do the grocery shopping and even attempt to cook for Robert. After all, Marco is cooking for himself too, or he would have to blame Robert for letting him starve after inviting Marco to his house. They go out after dinner, and it is the most regular couple thing they’ve engaged in. Marco revels in it, allowing himself to hold Robert’s hand, wondering if Robert feels happy to show him around, among other things. Marco is no fool, he has remembered Robert’s words; taken note of Robert’s desire to ‘show him off’. Marco wants to be shown off, he is happy to be Robert’s boyfriend, _to be Robert’s_. The feeling of desire, mirroring Robert’s, spreads through Marco’s chest like a warm fire. He can’t even pretend to be mad when Robert buys him the new iPhone. About now, Marco would let Robert buy him whatever he wants, if it means that they leave their marks on each other, make all this official. If Robert’s desire to buy Marco pretty things is Robert’s mark, Marco’s mark is the ‘Couple’ app he installs on Robert’s iPhone, a feeling of satisfaction and peace settling in his chest as he does it.

 

When they make love the last night Marco is in Munich, he nearly lets it slip that he has been in love with Robert longer than he’d care to admit. It’s a loaded confession, and he feels so very inclined to just come out with it, to see Robert’s expression, to feel him move faster – or slower, after it has sunk in. But it’s hard enough to think, let alone speak, as Robert thrusts inside him, deliberate and precise, making Marco shake and moan and lose himself with each move. All he wants to do is make it last longer, help it feel better, twisting his hips and riding into Robert’s lap like he wants to make them one, and he does. After Marco comes, trembling and whining with the intensity of it, flushing in embarrassment and pleasure as he does, he takes Robert by the hips and pulls him in. Robert’s groans are music to Marco’s ears as he drags Robert’s pelvis into his, fucking Robert into himself, his legs aching to both spread around Robert’s waist and squeeze it to pull the brunet closer. It’s a sizzling, delicious torture every time they do this, overwhelming in its very nature. Marco doubts it will ever change, ever stop feeling this good – to receive this pleasure, and to give it to Robert in turn - for them to share it. Marco bites down on his bottom lip when Robert comes, finishing in hot spurts inside him, just like Marco loves it. He hums into Robert’s hair as Robert collapses on top of him, into him, and smiles, his eyes fluttering shut. Robert is still warm and twitching inside of him as Marco strokes his back and embraces him.

 

“I love you.” Marco says, soft and quiet enough for Robert to easily disregard it or truly not even hear it if he’s not ready for the words. It feels like the right time regardless, and it barely even occurs to Marco that it may be too soon to say it. This is how he has felt for a long time as it is, he has no illusions anymore about what that long-time pining's been really about. He is twenty-five; it may be just the right time for him to be in love for the first time.

 

When Robert shifts on top of him, enough to make the space to look at Marco’s face, Marco makes sure his eyes are open to meet Robert’s stunned expression. Just beyond the shock and the disbelief, there is vulnerability Marco has never seen in Robert’s eyes until today. Robert looks like he’s going to ask Marco to repeat himself, or to confirm what he has just said, but instead he just leans in again and kisses Marco. He kisses Marco like none of the bad things even happened between them; like this is all that matters; like it is the beginning of everything. After they pull apart for air, Robert is giving Marco that look again, like Marco hung up the moon and the stars. Marco has never been much for romance, but no one has ever looked at him like this, and he’s not interested in anyone ever doing so, aside from Robert.

 

For the first time in a long time Marco falls asleep that night feeling like everything is going to be okay. 

 

 

 


End file.
